callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14
For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see M14 EBR. The M14 is a 7.62 mm caliber selective fire Battle Rifle. It is capable of fully automatic fire and uses a detachable magazine. It is chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The M14, designed for use by the United States Armed Forces, first saw action in the Vietnam war. It has a reliable service record and is less prone to jamming compared to the M16/AR15, but was found to be heavier and more cumbersome to carry in jungles. However, being eventually replaced by the M16 as the standard assault rifle, the M14 is still in limited active service. The M14 and M1 Garand are both used in ceremonial roles in the United States military in a full-metal design. M14 rifles modified for accuracy are produced as the M21, M14 Designated Marksman's Rifle (DMR), Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR), and M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle (EMR). It has even spawned popular civilian rifles, the semi-automatic Springfield M1A and the .223 chambered Ruger Mini-14. In Game The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign. In multiplayer, the M14 is a modernized model, with a Picatinny rail, shorter barrel, and synthetic furniture compared to its wooden-stocked ancestor. The M14 in-game is featured as a Semi-Automatic rifle, with high stopping power, accuracy and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG scope. Like the G3 or FAL, its semi-automatic nature makes it more similar to a civilian weapon, in this case the M14-derived M1A. Multiplayer Tactics The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" or make/break weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire.) With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. This is due to the 1.5x head multiplier which is unique to sniper rifles and the M14. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3, it will also, without Stopping Power, kill a Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with ACOG gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 ACOG doesn't, making the M21 a better choice. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper rifle you can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|Ironsight File:Weapon m14 scout.png|M14 with unusual camouflage File:Weapon m14sd scout.png|M14 with silencer attachment and no scope Trivia *The M14 is the successor of the M1 Garand rifle, used in World War II, Korea and to some extent, Vietnam. *When you aim down the sights the M14 shares a striking resemblance to the M1 Garand rifle. This is because it was designed to replace the Garand, and based heavily on its technology. In fact, the M14's layout was designed to add a detachable box magazine on the M1, change its caliber, use a slightly modified action from the M1 Garand, and have a longer barrel. *It appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as the M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. This modern redesign of the M14 features a lighter frame, pistol grip, telescoping stock, shorter length, and usually has select-fire capabilities. *Using the grenade launcher attachment makes the player reload the weapon differently. *The actual reload time and the reloading animation for a loaded reload are about 1.5 sec off. meaning you actually reload before the magazine is even inserted. *The entire right side of the upper receiver is missing, but only when the grenade launcher is equipped.4 *The earliest "known model" of the m14 was a unofficial m1 garrand with a BAR detacable box magazine. Video thumb|left|300px|A video showing the M14's one-shot kill ability at close range when combined with Stopping Power and a headshot Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons